robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
We make bad players sorry
we Wil put the bad players in place We are the demons of roblox We will catch the bad Hello. This is player78 I never ever want to experience this ever again. I was on roblox. As usually I would play games like simulators Gun games and others I would go around and make fun of people And I would go play on different accounts because I would get banned a lot Well this is a little story of how I met the worst of the worst. I was playing gun simulator and I was killing people using my robux for a higher advantage. I would call people names and people will tell me i will get reported Then I would get banned , one time I kept going and going. I jist had so much fun until , something odd happened. A player walks up to me, had a green fedora, red chest and black legs , the rest were peach. I then see another with a bicycle shirt and green pants. Then more came surrounding me, one with Gray color and dark gray chest and blue legs , like starter skin , same as another win pink hair and a blue chested one, then one more came. They had a black shirt and dark pants , and they all surrounded me. They kept chatting "Dorganam" I left the game and went to my place to escape them. Sure enough I expected them to join. They all join and made a line. The suddenly I was Teleported to a game called, "Hell". I saw demons and stuff and most relevant, the players. They all were not moving in spawn and I explored everywhere then I hear a voice saying Don't do that again Jaden it KNOWS MY NAME? You kept switching devices to devices all overs again just to get pain out of the poor little players don't you? then a black and red player spawned in front of me and then I heard the worst noises ever , and then the player walked up to me and then my screen went to static I unplugged my computer, put it back on and then it went back to roblox. I was in the sign in and I tried to log back in. I couldn't , I got upset and then made a new account . I was pretty upset since I had robux on that account and I wasted money for a lot of robux so now I can't use it slowly I made a new account and then I went to check on it and when I did i saw my account was in different colors and for some reason the share said that I was hacked , then a image I edited of me on Roblox with a god sword turned into a image of them and the hell, and I HEARD WEIRD NOISES , IT SOUNDED CREEPY . I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE IM DONE. I recorded the following moments for y'all to hear since I HAVE PROOF IM FUCKING SERIOUS IM FUCKING SERIOUS IM FUCKING SERIOUS THIS IS PROOF I JUST DONT WANT TO BE TOLD THIS IS DUMB I PUT THIS AS NOT CREEPYPASTA